Love in the rain
by oakel
Summary: Will Arya admit her Feelings to Eragon? Eragon x Arya


Just a one-shot

Arya walked through the capital of Surda's castle gardens a lot was on her mind one person mainly, Eragon. She had slowly begun to grow feelings for the rider but could she tell him.

She looked ahead to see the man she had feelings for talking with his dragon Saphira from what she could tell. She saw Saphira look up at her and beckon her to come over.

"_Saphira how may I help you" Arya began _

"_I wish for some advice" Saphira replied _

"_Ok I will help the best I can" replied arya _

"_Well there is a woman who harbours strong feelings for a man, yet she will not admit those feeling to the man" Saphira asked "What should he do" _

"_She should think about her feelings and if they are love confront the man she loves" Arya replied _

"_I see, I must go Eragon is sleeping do you mind keeping an eye on him" Saphira asked? _

"_I shall Saphira" Arya replied _

The blue dragon took of into the sky leaving Arya alone with Eragon in the gardens. She looked at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful so beautiful. Her feelings had begun to show themselves to herself a few months ago she kept them to herself.

"Arya what are you doing here" Eragon asked

"Saphira asked me to watch over you whilst you slept" Arya replied smiling

"Oh sorry to hold you up from your duties" Eragon said quickly

"Not at all Eragon, I was enjoying the quietness of these beautiful gardens" Arya replied

"Aye these gardens are beautiful but nothing compared to you" Eragon spoke bravely looking into her eyes

"Eragon I can return your love" Arya spoke softly

"I know you have feelings for me Arya please tell me you do" Eragon pleaded

"Eragon I can't I must go" Arya said and went to leave when Eragon spun her around and looked into her eyes.

"Arya please don't do this to me" Eragon said searching her eyes.

"Eragon please let me go" Arya asked?

"Not until you tell me you love me" Eragon spoke strongly, it began to rain both of them felt to droplets hit the cloths and skin.

"I cant Eragon, please understand" Arya began but was cut short when Eragon's lips touched hers softly he seized her upper lip waiting, wanting her to return the kiss, she did.

There lips moved together in a rhythm as the rain soaked there cloths, Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck pulling him closer. She deepened the kiss her tongue pressed with his, there kiss was slow and full of love.

She pulled back shocked. "Im sorry I shouldn't have done that" Arya said quickly

"Arya I love you please say you love me too" Eragon pleaded his eyes watered.

"Eragon I …. I … I love" Arya was cut off again when Eragon pulled her into another kiss she moaned from the surprise and returned the kiss with all she could give. It was slow, passionate and there message was clear to one another, they loved each other with a great passion strong enough to outlast empires and death.

They pulled back flushed, Eragon stared deep into her emerald green eyes there reflected the forests and her black hair dark as a midnight sky. He brushed her cheek with his hand traced her pointed ears.

"I love you Eragon, I am sorry I denied your love, I was foolish" Arya spoke

"Huss Arya that does not matter now, I love you and always will" Eragon replied

"And I love you to Eragon nothing will ever change that, nothing" Arya replied she rested her head on his chest, the rain worn one covering the two lovers in the gardens of the castle that afternoon.

"That advice Saphira asked me, that woman was me" Arya said

"Yes it was Arya and you gave the best advice I have ever heard" Eragon smiled and kissed her again, the rain showering them both.

"_You two will catch a chill if you do not get inside" Saphira said _

"_We are coming Saphira" Eragon replied _

"_Yes hurry or ill come out there and drag you both in" Saphira finished_

"That dragon of mine acting like the mother as always" Eragon smiled

"_Well who else would keep you out of trouble" Saphira asked? _

"She's right Eragon you know" Arya said smiling dripping wet.

"Let's head inside, before we catch a chill" Eragon spoke and led Arya into the dry warm castle.

A great love had formed that day and would outlast anything even death.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok that was just a one shot everyone in that looks the same as what they do in the film apart from arya has black hair and green eyes not red and blue

Review please


End file.
